Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch display panels and a touch display devices which may sense user's touch on a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to touch display panels and touch display devices having one or more curved portions or open areas.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of the information-oriented society, various types of demands for display devices which display an image are increasing. Further, various types of display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic light emitting display device have been used.
Such a display device provides a function of recognizing user's touch on a display panel and performing an input processing based on the recognized touch in order to provide various functions to the user.
For example, a plurality of touch sensors are disposed on a display panel to sense the user's touch on the display panel, and touch lines are provided which connect the touch sensors to a driving circuit. Further, a change in a capacitance caused by the user's touch on the display panel is sensed to detect the presence or absence of the user's touch on the display panel and a touched position.
Therefore, in such a touch display device, a touch sensor and a touch line need to be disposed in the display panel. However, it is difficult to apply a layout structure of the touch sensor and the touch line of the related art to various shaped display devices emerging according to various demands of users in recent years.